


Into the Woods

by Lovelylime89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Depictions of animals being hurt, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime89/pseuds/Lovelylime89
Summary: HankCon, where Hank is a werebear.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Connor shifted uncomfortably on his horse. It was cold and miserable out here, being dragged out on a hunt for sport. Quite honestly, the thought sickened him, killing an animal that they had no true need for.  
He knew he was lucky enough to never have to worry about the scarcity of his food, so there was no need at all for him to be out before dawn, outside of the warm comfort of his bed, to murrder an innocent animal.

The other men on the hunt began raucous laughter and screaming, tearing off without him. They’d likely found a fox or such, based on how loudly the dogs were baying and howling. He sighed, doing his best to quiet his spooked horse. Let those idiots have their fun, he was going to quietly slip away, back towards the castle grounds.  
He and Blackbird slowly plodded through the crunching leaves, taking his time to admire the turning foliage.

As he passed a particularly large spruce when he heard sickening snap an a blood curdling screech. Blackbird startled a bit, and Connor smoothed her mane with shaking hands. Whatever it was, it nearly sounded like a small child. There were a series of whimpers and whines, and a cacophony of scratching and scraping.  
He dismounted and hitched Blackbird to a smaller tree. He cautiously plodded towards the source of the noise.

Beyond a handful of scraggly trees, he observed the scraping and scratching getting more desperate. The noise hit its zenith as he reached a clearing.  
The source of the noise broke his heart and brought shocked tears to his eyes. A grizzly bear cub, certainly not more than a few months old, clamped in the rusted jaws of a nasty bear trap. He didn't even register that he'd sprinted to the side of the trap, trying to soothe the poor creature. Connor immediately set himself to prying the trap open. The cub flailed and screamed, the sound far too near that of a human child for Connor's liking. 

The prince lost sense of time as he twisted and yanked, cursing the miserable metal.  
His anxiety reached a peak as the cub slowed in its desperation.  
"I-I'm so sorry, little one. Please hold on," the prince whispered. Connor's desperation paid off, as he finally pried open the jaws of the trap. Both Connor and the cub gasped in surprise as the baby bear collapsed backwards, too exhausted to stay upright any longer. 

The poor cub was barely able to make any noise. The young man was heartbroken for this poor bear, seeing the baby animal in so much pain. He couldn't bring the bear home to have it fixed up, it was far too dangerous. He didn't want to alert the hunting party and have them kill it, either. The prince did what he thought best in the moment and used the last of his strength to rip off bits of his cloak. He struggled to get it into strips, and tried his best to soothe the animal. 

"There, there. I'm going to do my best to help, little one. I'm so sorry." He gently stroked the little bear, cooing at it (and desperately trying to hold back his tears.)  
He slowly and gently tied the strips around the wound into the best bandages he could fashion, but he was struck with a terrible realization- the wound was filthy from the rusted jaws of the trap. He needed to wash it as best he could, and sterilize it to his best ability. He had to give this baby a fighting chance.

He pet the bear softly once more, softly reassuring him."I'll be back. Please hold on."  
With that, he scrambled onto his feet and tore across the stretch of forest, back to Blackbird. He briefly greeted his horse, then rummaged through his pack. It took everything in his power to keep from flipping his pack upside down when he couldn't find his water skin and his stolen whiskey- these hunts were often dreadfully long and boring, so he'd often sneak off into the woods and get drunk to pass the time. 

He finally found both, and he sprinted back to the bear without so much as a word to a very confused Blackbird.  
His heart stopped and his blood froze when he reached the scene. He locked eyes with the largest bear he'd ever laid eyes on. His eyes widened, and he dropped his impromptu medical supplies. The bear, apparently the cub's mother, never left Connor's gaze.  
He sunk to his knees, frozen in terror. He wasn't sure of his next move- he wanted to wash the wound and re-bandage the wound, but he didn't think Mama Bear would be too keen on a human touching her baby any more than he already had.

It felt like hours before the bear moved forward, slowly and assuredly, to gently lift the cub by its scruff and back away. It lumbered off into the darkness of the early morning woods, leaving Connor stiff as a board.  
When he finally stopped shaking, he gathered the water and the whiskey and trudged off.  
As he and Blackbird set off, he wondered if anyone would ever believe him.


	2. Through the Trees

~~~~~~~~~  
"Suppose it couldn't be any better weather for a wedding," Kara said idly. Neither had really looked at the other in some time. Connor was fidgeting with the edges of the picnic blanket, eyes fixed forward in the distance.   
She was talking about the wedding that was absolutely not happening.

Under different circumstances, it wouldn't have been so bad. Kara had been his dearest friend since he was still a toddler. But things had changed so much… He couldn't bear the thought of keeping her from her true love. Luther was the best knight anyone could hope to have, and he loved her truly, madly, deeply.True, the prince could have made "arrangements" for them, but it didn't feel right. A sham marriage to a girl he loved like a sister didn't suit him.

The pair had been scheming since the proposal was made public. For months, the two had been taking small, valuable things around their respective castles that nobody would notice or miss- silver cutlery, jewelry that was "lost", fine clothes they saved. Connor even managed to steal away with the torn cloak from the hunt all those years ago.

The plan was fairly simple- the day before the wedding, they were to meet at the edge of the forest before dawn. Luther had arranged some commoner's clothes for them to wear, and they were to travel to Cybur. If they kept a good pace, they'd arrive by sundown. After that, they would stay at the inn at the far edge of town, and spend the next day selling off the goods. After that… freedom. Connor would miss her terribly, but he was so happy that she could be with her love…


	3. And On We Go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun was still on the verge of rising. It was still early spring, so the mornings were still dreadfully cold, leaving small bits of frost here and there. Connor took care to tread delicately as possible. He wanted to maintain complete silence as he gathered the last bits into his pack before his arduous task of rappelling off the balcony. His door was far too big and loud to try to risk opening this early in the morning. Luckily, he'd planned everything to the slightest detail- he'd made a habit of climbing down the tower in his youth when he was too excited to sleep.   
Prince Connor was no stranger to stealing away quietly into the night, so he'd practiced climbing up and down the tower with and without his pack in the dead of night for weeks, assuring it was unnoticed. The prince was also very fortunate that he had the cover of the garden- it was always easy for him to hide wine and other treasures in the thicket beneath his window. 

The prince had to resist his urge to hiss at the cold stone beneath his feet as he crossed to the edge of the balcony. He took one last look at his room before settling his bag to his back and beginning his descent to the garden. The miserable cold in the thin shoes be wore to keep from making noise made the trip down feel like years.   
He was almost glad when he hit the frosted grass beneath. Now came time for the first leg of his journey to freedom- he had to get to the edge of the castle grounds, where royal land met the forest as quickly as he could. Luther had arranged some new horses for them, so as not to arouse suspicion amongst Kara and Connor's families. 

Connor was absolutely heartbroken about losing his dear horse. He didn't even truly have time to say goodbye.  
He took one last look at the castle and blinked back a few tears, turning away and sprinting before they could fall.   
His cloak billowed behind him as he ran as fast as his long legs would carry him. Thankfully, this journey was short, and he was almost certain that nobody had seen him.

The prince reached an old oak tree and leaned against it to catch his breath. It wasn't terribly often that he had to run, so he leaned his now-dewy brow against the cool bark. As his breathing evened, he heard a twig snap. His first instinct was to hide, so he immediately drove away from the sound, breath hitching again. The young man's heart hammered in his chest- how could this have happened? Was his journey to end before it even began?


	4. Chapter 4

Connor could hear footfalls coming closer to the tree, this time with horses following. His breath was shaking and uneven, but he clamped his hand over his mouth. He tried his damndest to get his breathing even.  
Seconds felt like decades before the movement stopped. He could hear soft whisperings, getting a bit louder after a few moments.  
"Kara, don't-," "Connor?" A harsh whisper cut through the air. 

"Thank the gods above!" The prince almost sobbed in relief, practically jumping from his hiding spot. "Oh, God's wounds, woman! You scared the life out of me!," the prince snapped his dear friend into a bone-crushing hug. They both struggled to keep their bubbling laughter at bay. After sundown, they'd both be free. Forever. Connor didn't think Kara would ever stop smiling, now that she'd get to marry Luther.  
If her father could see Kara's eyes light up when Luther entered the room, somehow tender he was with her… but all either royal family seemed concerned with was keeping a sense of peace. It was silly, really. Both kingdoms had lived in harmony for nearly a century, and it wasn't as if Kara's kingdom was much smaller than Connor's. 

Connor's wretched father thought he'd received a princess, but the prince he'd so desired had been there all along. This marriage to Kara was going to be nothing more than his father's way of keeping up appearances.  
This could not stand. Connor loved her like a sister, and it would break his heart to keep her from Luther. When his parents decided they needed an heir, they would have to find someone in confidence to impregnate poor Kara. He couldn't do such an awful thing to her.

This journey had to succeed. For both their sakes.  
"Luther has a clear route mapped out, and if we don't stop at all, we should be there a bit after sundown. If we have to stop for any reason, it will put us at Jame's Inn by early evening. We really should keep pressing on. It won't be long before anyone realizes we're both gone..."


End file.
